


i miss the rush of your skin

by doctorsorders_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Top!Nico, first time they have secks, idk wtf this is or where it came from, lots of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsorders_deathboy/pseuds/doctorsorders_deathboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Nico-gets-back-from-a-quest-and-they-have-buttsecks fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss the rush of your skin

**Author's Note:**

> A looong time back I got an anon request on tumblr to write a top!nico smut fic, which I'd promised to do, but never found the motivation to actually write. Then, when I should have been sleeping last night, this scenario randomly popped into my head and pretty much wrote itself. Idk what this even is and there are so many other things I should be writing and posting instead, but hopefully some smut will suffice for now.
> 
> Also: The title is from Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson which Pandora decided to start playing as I wrote this fic. Even though the relaxed mood of the song doesn't fit this fic very well, the lyrics definitely do.

Will had always thought of his relationship with Nico as gentle. Despite their arguments and Nico’s meltdowns and the rocky parts of their time together, everything still seemed sweet, soft,  _ gentle _ . 

Or maybe that was just Will’s perspective. He wasn’t afraid to put his foot down when Nico was being ridiculous or without a sense of self preservation, but he was still somewhat cautious about being stern. He didn’t want Nico to get the wrong idea, after all, Will was only being stubborn to help.

In all honesty, their relationship was rough in the beginning. Nico was insecure and bad about communicating how he was feeling, and Will was bad about letting Nico have time to think when he was in a bad mood. But as time passed and they grew older, their time together felt even more gentle and caring as they learned how to better themselves. Gentle. That’s what they were to Will.

Which is why that night after Nico got back from a quest was such a surprise to him.

Nico had been out on a longer quest and, though he’d never admit it, Will had been counting down the days until his boyfriend got back. As soon as he’d seen his boyfriend standing in the doorway of the infirmary, he’d rushed to him, checking for injuries and littering kisses wherever he could reach as Nico laughed and kissed back. Gentle.

Everyone celebrated the successful return of the demigods during dinner and the campfire, but Will was relieved when Nico pulled him away and led him in the direction of Cabin 13. As soon as the door closed, they embraced, kissing the way Will had imagined them doing for the entire duration of Nico’s trip. His hands cradled Nico’s face as their lips met over and over, savoring the moment. Gentle.

But then Nico bit Will’s bottom lip gently and electricity shot down Will’s spine. He pulled Nico impossibly closer and let Nico work his tongue into Will’s mouth. Will couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it had happened, but suddenly there was an urgency that hadn’t been there when they started. Not so gentle.

Will ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, gasping as Nico bit him again. He felt on fire, and he wanted to keep feeding it, to see how high he could build it up before it fell apart. He worked his thigh in between Nico’s knees, pressing at his crotch. Nico keened, biting harder.

He pulled away suddenly, gasping a plea.  _ “Please.” _

And Will was just about ready to fall to his knees, to say  _ yes, yes _ , he’d do whatever Nico asked of him. Because  _ gods,  _ Nico was letting himself fall apart, he was begging, showing vulnerability, which Will knew was something Nico was highly against doing.

“What?” Will managed between kisses. “What do you want? Tell me and I’ll do it--  _ gods, fuck. _ ”

The question appeared to frustrate Nico as he growled and shoved Will back against the wall. He dove down on Will’s neck, sucking and biting and licking over the bruises, rough and unforgiving and Will wouldn’t have it any other way.  _ “I want you,” _ Nico finally confided into Will’s neck before gently showering it with kisses leading all the way down to his collarbone.

Will’s breath, which had previously been coming in desperate gasps, suddenly stopped, because  _ gods damnit,  _ that three word sentence coming out of Nico’s mouth, directed at Will, was without a doubt the best phrase to ever be uttered in the whole universe. “Yes,” Will managed, his head spinning right into oblivion. “Take me.”

Nico’s head snapped back to look directly in Will’s eyes, and Will choked on air because  _ fuck. _ Fuck, that was why everyone was so terrified of Nico. Will was, admittedly, probably the only person to be able to talk to Nico when he was in his most disagreeable mood without feeling intimidated, but fuck, in that moment he was terrified.

Nico’s gaze was dark and primal, as if he was studying Will’s very soul, deciding what his next move should be. Will felt as if he was about to be devoured entirely, and he was high on the feeling. His knees were shaking and he’d forgotten how to breathe and his heart was beating so fast that it hurt and he never, ever wanted this feeling to stop.

In an instant, Will felt his back hitting the soft covers of Nico’s bed and Nico was on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down. Nico’s teeth dug into Will’s bottom lip, which was already swollen, making Will gasp and let out this small, high pitched noise that embarrassed him for a moment before he forgot what was happening when Nico’s hips met his.

Nico pulled back quickly, almost ripping Will’s shirt in an attempt to get it off. And then Nico’s long, slim fingers were everywhere at once, trying to reach every bit of bare flesh they could get. When Will looked up to see Nico’s eyes locked on his chest, he saw the boy he knew, the one that was scared and unsure and sweet and loving, but as soon as Nico looked up to meet Will’s gaze, the dominance was back, practically radiating from every motion Nico made. Will couldn’t decide which part of Nico he loved more.

Will reached up, tugging at Nico’s shirt to get his point across because speaking seemed to be just about the most impossible thing to do at the moment.

Nico got the hint and quickly threw his own shirt across the room before diving back down to kiss, to feel, to taste. Nico’s hands wandered down from Will’s shoulders to his stomach to his waistband, tugging experimentally. When the only response he got was Will desperately bucking into his hands, he pulled back again, this time unzipping Will’s shorts and pulling them down and off entirely. Nico kissed down from Will’s mouth, exploring his chest a bit, but too impatient to take too much time on it. The shorter boy quickly moved his mouth up to Will’s ear, nibbling slightly and almost growling, “Sometime I’d like to just lay you down and leave marks all down your chest and stomach. Would you like that?”

Will could only whimper in response, wondering how so little clothing between them could feel like so many miles between contact.

“Imagine that, Will, completely marked up with bruises, some big and some small, all over your torso, just  _ everywhere _ , can you picture it? And no one would be able to see them, no, no one would know a thing, but  _ you _ would and  _ I  _ would. We’d both know that you were completely covered in bites and we’d both know why, wouldn’t we? It’d be our little secret.”

And then Will was the one to whimper a desperate,  _ “Please,”  _ though maybe it isn’t the first time that night he’s said it. He can’t remember and, quite frankly, he doesn’t care.

Nico smirked, finally removing Will’s boxers, the last piece of clothing on the blond’s body. Will was just about to scream, to cry, to do anything to show Nico how much he needed to be touched, when Nico just fucking stole his breath again and Will was helpless to do anything other than buck his hips.

Will feels wet heat envelope the tip of his cock and his mouth is wide open even though no sound has managed to make its way out of it. Nico bobs his head a bit and  _ there _ it is, there’s the loud moan that got caught in Will’s throat. There it is, out in the open, and it’s followed by another and another and then Will can’t tell one from the next, it’s just continued sounds and curses and pleas and trying to differentiate just what noises he’s making suddenly seems like too much work.

Nico moves his mouth slightly farther down, sucking slightly and hollowing his cheeks and  _ fuck where did he learn to do that _ , before pulling back up for air and then going down again. Will’s eyes fly open when he feels his cock hit the back of Nico’s throat, though he wasn’t sure when he closed them in the first place. His gaze flashes down to meet Nico’s and  _ damnitdamnitdamnit  _ Nico’s looking up at him with that dark, sinful look again and his pink, swollen lips are stretched tight around Will’s cock and that’s it.

Will comes without warning, his eyes snapping shut again as he rides out the waves of pleasure. When he finally manages to open his eyes again, Nico is smirking down at him, but there’s something more in his eyes than just want. Will sees it now and it’s beautiful. It’s love.

“You said you’ve never been with a guy before,” is the first coherent sentence to make its way out of Will’s mouth and he wants to slap himself for saying something so stupid. 

Nico quirks an eyebrow. “I haven’t.”

“Then where the hell did you learn to do  _ that _ ?”

Nico tips back his head slightly and laughs, and it’s Will’s favorite sound in the whole world. “I’ll take it I did a good job then?”

Will groaned before he suddenly became entirely aware of what he was witnessing. Nico had now removed his own pants and boxers and was slowly fisting himself above Will, biting his lip and closing his eyes. His eyes flashed open as he felt larger hands replacing his own. “Do you mind if I return the favor?” Will offered.

Nico groaned and let himself fall to the bed, Will taking his place on top of him. Will gently wrapped his fist around Nico’s cock, pumping slowly at first, testing the waters.

“Faster, Will, holy fuck,” Nico huffed, bucking his hips impatiently. 

Will smirked, feeling slightly drunk with the bit of power he’d been allowed. He leaned his face down towards Nico’s crotch, breathing on his dick without making any real contact.

“ _ Will _ , stop fucking teasing or I’ll--”

Nico was cut off by Will shushing him. “Alright, alright. You’re so needy.”

Nico growled, glaring down at Will. “Just get to it already.”

Will nodded, experimentally licking up Nico’s shaft, before lightly sucking on the tip. Nico bucked his hips and Will had to hold them down so that he could continue. He slowly worked down Nico’s cock, bobbing his head to take as much of him as he could before coming back up for air.

Nico wasn’t nearly as loud as Will was, but he kept letting out these quiet noises from the back of his throat that Will was falling even deeper in love with. He was surprised to hear a sudden laugh amidst the other noises, though, causing him to look up. 

Nico was smirking down at him. “Looks like you’re back in commission.”

Will hadn’t even realized, but he was now painfully aware of how hard he was. He flushed red, not meeting Nico’s eyes.

“Hey,” Nico said softly, grabbing Will’s chin to make him meet his eyes. “Do you…” For the first time that night, Nico showed some hesitation of his own, a bit of self doubt. “Do you want to go further?”

Will’s eyes widened slightly, unsure of whether or not he was understanding Nico correctly.

“I have some condoms and lube if you want to…” Nico let the sentence hang in the air for the few moments it took for Will’s mouth to meet his own.

And then Nico was smirking again, teasing, “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

He flipped their positions, leaning over to the drawer in the side table next to his bed. He grabbed a small packet and bottle, which he deposited on the bed before spreading Will’s legs and pushing them up a bit. “Hold them in place, will you?” he asked, as he rubbed some lube between his fingers, trying to warm it up. Will did as he was told, holding his legs open. Nico smiled down at him, shuffling closer. “You look so good like this,” he whispered, before circling a finger around Will’s rim and gently pushing in.

Will sucked in a breath as Nico let his finger pulse there for a bit, before pulling out to add more lube. Will whined as Nico removed his finger, causing Nico to laugh softly. “Be patient,” he chastised teasingly, re-inserting the finger, going deeper this time. Will wiggled slightly, trying to get Nico’s finger deeper in him and the corners of Nico’s mouth quirked upwards. “So needy,” he noted, adding a second finger.

He continued to scissor his fingers inside Will, slowly stretching him, and Will was just about to yell at him to move along when he instead gasped sharply.  _ “There!” _

Nico grinned, having found the spot he wanted, he continued to move his fingers in and out of Will swiftly, hitting that spot every time.

“N-Nico, I’m c-close,” Will admitted, struggling to get the words out.

But then Nico’s fingers were gone altogether, leaving Will groaning on the bed.

“Oh, come on,” Nico reasoned. “We wouldn’t want it all to be over when we haven’t even gotten to good part, would we?”

Will shook his head wildly, spreading his leg further. Nico laughed good naturedly as he rolled on the condom and slicked himself up with lube before aligning himself with Will’s entrance. “Ready?”

Will nodded frantically, wishing there was a way for him to communicate just how desperately he needed Nico to be inside him, how much he really needed for Nico and him to actually be connected, how much he needed to come.

And then finally, Nico was pushing in, slowly so that he didn’t hurt Will, but damn it, all Will wanted was  _ harder, faster, more, please. _

He bottomed out and both men took a chance to catch their breaths before Will was managing half successful attempts at communicating how much he needed Nico to actually fucking move in that very moment and Nico took the hint.

Nico slowly moved back out, and then in, speeding up and building momentum. Before long, both of them could feel themselves on the verge, and Will managed to voice it this time.

“Go ahead,” Nico grunted, desperately tugging on Will’s cock. “Come for me.”

A few more tugs and Will did, tightening around Nico even further. It only took a few more thrusts before Nico was coming too, unable to hold back any longer.

They both lay there for a long time, neither of them sure quite what to say. Finally, Nico broke the silence.

“I love you.”

He said it softly, but Will heard it loud and clear. He’d been imagining hearing Nico say that to him for so long, but not a single fantasy of his amounted to the real thing. Because  _ gods damnit,  _ that three word sentence coming out of Nico’s mouth, directed at Will, was without a doubt  _ actually _ the best phrase to ever be uttered in the whole universe.

“I love you, too,” Will responded, and the words came so easily, they just rolled right off his tongue, and after having had such a hard time forming a single coherent syllable during their previous activities, it was the greatest relief in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there you go.  
> Feedback is appreciated, bc I'm honestly not very experienced at writing smut and would love to know what you all think.  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!
> 
> My tumblr is doctorsorders-deathboy
> 
> ~*Comments and Kudos make my day*~
> 
> -Aspen


End file.
